Dreaming of a White Christmas
by MyanSanidee1823
Summary: Kenny kind of plays match maker with the help of mistletoe and knowledge of how both Kyle and Stan actually feel about one another. (A quickly written fic, I apologize for bad quality . ")


"Kyle, hurry up!" Kenny sighed, leaning against the wall.

"I cant find my socks." Kyle responded. Without a second thought, Kenny pushed open the door to the jews bedroom and was greeted with the sight of a pantsless Kyle. "What the hell dude! Couldn't you wait like five seconds?" Kyle's cheeks turned a deep red as he attempted to cover his Terrance and Phillip boxers with his hands.

"Nah, Ive seen it all before." The blonde replied, shrugging nonchalantly. His eyes fell upon the balled up pair of socks near Kyle's jacket. He grabbed them and tossed them to the red head. "Now hurry the hell up dude, we're gonna be late for Stan's party." Kenny said, leaving the room and closing the door. Kyle groaned and continued to dress.

The duo arrived five minutes later than most of the party goers.

"Even fatass got here before us dude!" Kenny pointed out. Kyle pulled a face, unpleased by the fact that he had made them late to his Super Best Friends party. Kenny slapped his back. "I was just kidding, Stan'll be happy you made it." The blonde grinned and winked before sauntering off towards Craig's gang.

Kyle sighed to himself, heading to the kitchen where the beverages were held. In the kitchen, Butters and Wendy were arguing about who could make a better candy cane cocktail. Butters looked over at the new presence in the room.

"Oh well h-hey there Kyle." He grinned happily. "Wendy and I were just debating whose cocktail is better." Wendy nodded and held up two glasses.

"Here, take a sip and tell us which one you think is better." Kyle took a small sip from each glass. "well?" Wendy tilted her head and waited for a reply.

"They're both great." he smiled. Wendy frowned slightly.

"That doesn't help us figure out whose is better!" She whined jokingly then smiled a little.

"W-well I'm sure Wendy's is probably better by far." Butters smiled sheepishly, fiddling with his fingers.

"No way Butters, yours is definitely better!" Kyle rolled his eyes at the friendly argument taking place, a small smile on his lips.

"Have you seen Stan around?" the redhead asked softly.

"Oh, he's in his room I think, said he had to wrap a gift or something." Wendy pointed to the second floor. Kyle nodded, an appreciative grin on his lips as he exited the kitchen, back into the living room. As he was heading up the stairs, a long, loud whistle caught his attention and he froze on the steps to see where it had come from. As he did, Kenny came bouncing over, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. The jew rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Gonna go make your move Ky?" the blonde winked.

"What? no way dude! I justed wanted to tell him we got here." Kyle said, more defensively than he had intended. A impish grin crept onto Kenny's lips and soon he was on the step behind Kyle.

"Lets go tell him we're here then, I gotta get back to the ladies!" the comment received another eye roll from the redhead.

Kyle knocked on Stan's bedroom door and waited patiently for a reply while Kenny took a swig from the bottle in his hand. Deciding that Kyle wasn't the only person he wanted to annoy, he opened the door and barged inside.

"Your favourite party guests are here!" he jumped slightly, spreading his legs apart and keeping his arms stretched above his head in a star formation as he announced their arrival. Stan's eyes were wide with shock.

"What the fuck dude?!"

"We knocked." Kyle said softly, a matching smile on his lips. "What are you wrapping?" he asked, trying to see what was on the raven hair's desk. Stan quickly covered the unclosed end with his arm.

"Dude, don't look! you'll ruin the surprise!" Kyle snickered and closed his eyes,

"Finish wrapping it then, you have guests to entertain." Stan turned his back to the two guests and finished his wrapping.

"Okay you can-" he stopped mid sentence. Kyle opened his eyes, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong Stan?"

"When did Kenny leave?" Kyle looked around then shrugged.

"I don't know dude, I had my eyes shut." A feeling of suspicion suddenly began gnawing at Stan's stomach as he recalled the impish grin Kenny had been wearing upon announcing that he had arrived. Kyle read the suspicion on Stan's face as if he were reading a book. "You think he went to cause trouble?" Kyle sighed.

"It's Kenny, when doesn't he cause trouble at parties?" Stan tried to laugh off his worry. "C'mon dude, lets get down to the party, like you said, I've got to entertain." he stood from his chair. As they were about to exit the room, the blonde who had been previously M.I.A stepped in front of them, towering above the red head and slightly above their host. The impish grin remained on his mouth.

"Where are you going guys?"

"Down stairs?" Kyle said, brow quirked slightly. The blonde shook his head.

"I don't think so." he slowly looked up. Stan and Kyle followed his gaze.

"Stan, what is that?"

"I don't know dude." Stan shrugged.

"It's mistletoe! You can't break tradition, c'mon, give him a kiss Stan!" Kenny grinned. Kyle's eyes widened with horror but soon narrowed to a sharp glare pointed at Kenny. Stan looked over at his Super Best Friend. They'd known each other basically their entire lives which meant that this wasn't the first time they'd been in this situation thanks to numerous games of Truth or Dare. Something about this time was different and Stan didn't know what. Maybe it was the was Kyle's hair was; a fiery mess of curls. Or perhaps it was how his eyes seemed to be sparkling at this very moment as they stared deeply into one anothers eyes. The red blush that was creeping and darkening on his cheeks. Stan wasn't sure what it was but he knew it was different.

"We don't have to dude, I mean its just a plant and thats not even-" Kyle was cut off.

"Shut up you dork." Stan smiled and pulled Kyle closer to him then forced their lips together. Kyle's eyes fell shut automatically, blocking out the world and only focusing on the lips kissing his. This meant that he didn't hear the click of the camera or the loud cheering coming from the blonde. Stan broke the kiss and at that moment he realized what was different. Kyle's eyes slowly opened, confusion sparking inside.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Kenny claimed loudly.

"Dude, he celebrates Hanukkah." Stan said, smiling and shaking his head slightly. Kyle cupped the raven haired man's cheek and turned his head towards him before kissing him passionately and causing Kenny to give a long wolf whistle.

"Merry Christmas Stan." Kyle mumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around Stan.


End file.
